1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handcart, and more particularly to a handcart with foldable wheels wherein wheel brackets on the handcart can be automatically folded as a handle assembly attached to the handcart is retracted.
2. Description of Related Art
To reduce the effort required to move or transport an object, wheels are often attached to the object so the object can be easily pulled or pushed. For example, two or four wheels are often mounted on the bottom of a suitcase or a handcart. A handle is mounted on the suitcase or the handcart, such that the suitcase or handcart can be easily pulled or pushed. In addition, the handle of the suitcase or the handcart can be folded or retracted to reduce the size of the suitcase or the handcart. However, the wheels cannot be folded or retracted relative to the suitcase or the handcart. The size of the suitcase and the handcart cannot be further reduced. Usually, the wheels are very dirty because the wheels are in contact with sidewalks, the ground, etc. Consequently, the wheels easily make indoor floors dirty.
Additionally, golf is a popular sport worldwide. A golf bag is always used to carry golf clubs. However, because conventional golf bags only have a strap to carry the bag but no wheels, much effort is required to carry a golf bag with multiple golf clubs.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a handcart with foldable wheels to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a handcart where wheel brackets with a wheel in each wheel bracket can be automatically folded or expanded when a handle assembly on the handcart is retracted or expanded. The handcart has a base frame, a handle assembly, at least two wheel brackets, multiple wheels and two levers. The handle assembly is retractably attached to the base frame. Each wheel bracket is pivotally attached to one side of the base frame with a pivot pin. At least one wheel is rotatably mounted in each wheel bracket. One end of each lever is pivotally connected to the corresponding pivot pin, and the other end is pivotally connected to the handle assembly. With such an arrangement, the wheel brackets will pivot relative to the base frame through transmission of the levers when the handle assembly is moved to an expanded position or a retracted position. The wheel brackets with the wheels are automatically retracted or expanded as the handle assembly is moved. The size of an object and the handcart can be minimized. In addition, making an indoor floor dirty can be avoided.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.